


Dark Times

by Butt_hurt_but_who_cares



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a song, I tried okay?, M/M, Referenced violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butt_hurt_but_who_cares/pseuds/Butt_hurt_but_who_cares
Summary: Jean isn't good for him, they both know that, but that doesn't stop them.





	

It happened again. He came home bloody and bruised. Saying that it was late was an understatement, it was currently half past five and Armin woke up once again to the sound of the front door clicking shut and dragged footsteps. The figure slowly walked into the bedroom's doorway, trying to keep quite, despite knowing that Armin was already awake, and sighed. The figure made his way onto the bed and sat down on his side, his forearms on his knees and hands intertwined together, his head hung low, lack-of-sleep evident on his face in the form of dark circles under his eyes. Armin sat up, reaching out his hand to touch the figures back.

"Jean. Come on, I'll go get you cleaned up, okay?" Armin made to get out of bed but Jean quickly turned around and grabbed a hold of Armin's wrist, gently tugging him back onto the bed. Armin could hear the need in his voice as Jean spoke,

"Stay. Please." These two words made Armin stop in his tracks and instead, he moved until he was sitting right behind him, his legs either side. Armin wrapped his arms around Jean's body, determined to comfort him in whatever way he could. Even if it meant going there. Armin urged Jean to take his shirt off by tugging lightly on the hem. Jean complied and tugged it off. Armin had feared the worst, Jeans whole back was covered in cuts and scrapes, it must've been the worst he's seen yet. He began slowly, hesitating with his own movements as he started to kiss across Jean's back. Jean stiffened, unfamiliar with the notion that Armin was giving, but soon relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of Armin's soft lips delicately brushing across his skin. It exhilarated his senses in way he was unaccustomed with, but nonetheless welcomed the feeling with open arms, his mind numbing as he let the new sensation take over. Armin let out a squeak when Jean suddenly turned around, and pushed Armin into the bed, leaning down and hovering his lips above Armin's. Armin could smell the alcohol coming from Jean's breath when he chuckled deeply.

Armin could only imagine what condition the other guy had been in after crossing paths with Jean, and inwardly shuddered at the mere thought. Armin felt Jean lean his head down to his ear, his hair tickling the skin around it, lighting up a deep desire in his groin that he had never felt before and felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he realized what that feeling was. Desire. Passion. The very essence that was the definition of the word 'love'. He realized that this was what he had been missing his whole life and now that he had a taste of it, he never wanted to give it up. In these few short minutes the feeling had become a drug to the blonde boy. And it was a drug he never wanted to give up.

Jean couldn't help himself as he stared down at him, so vulnerable beneath him. So when he leaned down to Armin's ear, his mind went blank as nothing but desire flooded it and he grazed his teeth along the blonde's jaw, feeling him shiver with pleasure beneath him, urging him to continue. Jean's lips this time wasted no time in claiming them as his, not afraid to hold back as his tongue poked through into Armin's mouth, exploring every inch, savoring his taste as a moan let rip through the taller boy's throat.

..............................

Armin knew that when Jean was in this state nothing he did was real. And when his eyes opened the next morning, the images of the previous night flashed through his head and a blush dusted his cheeks. Armin turned to his side, knowing that, deep down, Jean could never love him the way that he wished he would. But he also knew that despite the odds, he didn't care. As long as, at the end of the day, he was the one Jean came home too. Armin looked at Jean's sleeping face and smiled slightly, content with how things were.

.............................

Armin sat on the couch, a book in his hand as he watch Jean stare out of the window, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. It was once again late enough for it be the early morning and Jean had come home with blood soaking through his shirt and hoodie, startling the innocent Armin out of his position on the couch. That was a few hours ago and since then Jean had gotten changed into a clean shirt and went to his current spot on the chair, not saying a word about why he had come home covered in blood. Armin opened his mouth, prepared to ask the question that had been bugging him since Jean walked through the door, but was beat to it when Jean suddenly spoke up, startling Armin.

"I killed him Armin." Jean turned his head away from the window, fixing his intense gaze on Armin. "He was chatting shit about you and -" Jean let out a shaky breath before continuing, "and I wasn't thinking clearly, alright. All I felt was the rage and I let that consume me. God I'm such a fucking idiot." Jean turned his attention back to outside, taking a drag of his cigarette and throwing it to the floor, stomping it out with the sole of his shoe.

Armin kept quite, knowing that there was nothing that he could say that would make Jean feel better. So he settled instead for physical treatment as he put his book down made his way to Jean, snaking his arms seductively around Jean's chest, rubbing his chest lightly. Armin leaned his head down towards Jeans ear, whispering sweet nothings. And slowly Jean complied and gave in to the temptation he knew he didn't deserve. But convinced himself that it didn't matter because Armin was willing to offer, so who was he to turn it down?? Jean smirked and picked Armin up, carrying him to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the night consumed by the pleasure that only they could give each other.

............................

Armin should have seen it coming when he got home and saw that the car was missing. When Jean never made it home that night. When, instead of Jean walking through the door, he found two police officers knocking at eight o'clock the following morning, telling him that Jean was in the hospital in critical condition after had been drinking and driving. Armin should have known that Jean wouldn't be awake when he got there, or that once Jean woke up he wouldn't remember a thing about who he, himself was. Although most would call it lucky that Jean at the very least remembered who Armin was. And deep down Armin was glad that Jean wouldn't feel alone in the world once he got out two weeks later. In a way, it was like the world was giving them a second chance to start over, and hopefully, this time it'll end differently.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Honestly guys I tried to write it based on the song. So hard. Don't forget to tell me what you think!


End file.
